No Bravery
by Amitola
Summary: Bodies law strewn across the muddy road, covered in the mud that’ll soon become their grave. You simply have no bravery... Songfic. James Blunt.


**No Bravery – James Blunt  
**A song fic by _Amitola_

Hermione stood at the top of the main street of Hogsmead. Her robes drenched by the pouring rain. Her long, curly hair – also saturated – clung to her face and neck. Yet she didn't seem to care. Her large brown eyes were wide, tears ran freely blending with the rain that trickled down her flushed cheeks. Beside her stood Harry Potter. He too was just as soaking as Hermione. Behind them, running out of the forest that lead up to Hogwarts; were masses of students from the school along with Professors in their midst.

_**There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
Tears drying on their face.  
He has been here.  
Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
Fathers lost without a trace.  
A nation blind to their disgrace,  
Since he's been here.**_

Hermione took a few stumbling steps forward as thunder struck overhead. Although, it was not heard above the crackling fire, painful screams and desperate cried that came from the terrible scene before them. The small village of Hogsmead alight with fire. Glass windows cracked and shattered under extensive heat. Women, children and men ran about frantically.

Men were looking for loved ones, women were screaming for their husbands, children crying for their parents. To her left Hermione saw a little girl of 5, kneeling on the muddy ground. Before her was a woman, lying on her side, stiff like a board and pasty white. The little girl, drenched by the rain and covered in mud, screamed and cried with her arms reaching up towards the sky, pleading with God.

Bodies law strewn across the muddy road, covered in the mud that'll soon become their grave. People, desperate, searching for loved ones amongst the dead.

Hermione bit her lip in distress at the scene before her. "If only they'd believed Harry when he said that a new Dark Lord had risen..." She whispered to herself. Hermione then turned back to face Harry.

_**And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.**_

She looked deep into his eyes and he stared blankly back at her. It was as if he didn't care, like he'd given up. There was nothing behind those emerald eyes anymore. Harry was the saviour of the Wizarding world; everyone relied on him. But he was no longer interested. All his courage, loyalty, patriotism, love and bravery – had left him. Hermione could tell by the empty look that was before her. All that was left behind was sadness, despair and sorrow.

"He's been here…" Harry whispered as he looked up at the Dark Mark that loomed over Hogsmead.

_**Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air.  
A woman weeping in despair says,  
He has been here.  
Tracer lighting up the sky.  
It's another families' turn to die.  
A child afraid to even cry out says,  
He has been here.**_

Harry started to walk down the muddy road, stepping over the bodies as he went. Hermione leapt after him in order to catch up. They passed burning houses and shops, the smoke mixing with the smell of blood and burnt flesh, creating a smell – a stench. Death.

As the pair walked a woman leapt forth from the shadows, gripping onto Harry's robes. Her eyes were wide and blood shot, her clothes were covered in blood.

"He's been here Harry Potter. He's been here!" Harry pulled his robes free of the ladies grasp and kept walking. Hermione reached out to support the lady as she wavered on the spot; as if she were about to faint.

"It's going to be okay Madame Rosmerta…" Hermione set her down on a stone doorstep in the care of Tom the landlord.

Thunder and lightening struck in the sky, illuminating the terrible scene unfolding in the village. Harry could see the pain and distress on the faces of the locals. It was a look he knew well. It was that of loss – the loss of a family, of loved ones. It was evident that entire families were sacrificed at the hands of the Death Eaters. There was no mercy.

A young boy sat on the doorstep of the 3 Broomsticks; his wand lay snapped in two at his feet. Harry went over to him and lifted the boy's chin to look him in the eyes. The boy was afraid yet he was not crying. Harry repaired the boy's wand with a simple spell and handed it back to him. The boy smiled slightly in thanks.

"Don't worry - " Harry spoke softly " – there's hope yet."

"Will you avenge him for all that has died today?" The boy whispered as he picked up his wand, Harry shook his head in reply.

"No… For now, we'll let fate decide." With that, Harry stood and kept on walking through Hogsmead. Hermione ran after him, grabbed his arm and spun him round to face her.

_**And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness.**_

"HARRY!" Hermione was fuming with quiet anger as more tears seeped from her eyes. "You can't just give up on them. After what they've been through…"

"After what _they've_ been through? Tell me Hermione, what _have_ they been through? I lost my best friend - a brother; to Voldemort. I lost friends, teachers, and mentors – people I love and admire. And for what? To 'save the Wizarding world'" Harry mocked. Hermione's face paled in anger, her hands clenched into fists and tears stung her eyes.

"Harry you aren't the only one who lost a best friend to Voldemort. Others have lost people too; can't you see that? Just look around you…" She sighed slightly and dabbed at her eyes with her robe sleeve. "Don't you think everyone has suffered enough? Give the new generation a chance to live through a time of peace. All the Wizarding world needs… is a hero."

"Do you know what the definition of a hero is? Someone who gets other people killed."

"Harry! That's ridiculous. You can't blame yourself for those who have died. _My_ definition of a hero is someone who's courageous enough to face the evil at hand and save others from suffering…"

"And the Wizarding World expect me to be their hero? Don't you understand Hermione? Don't you see? The Wizarding world is glad enough to doubt me and criticise everything I do but as soon as they need me, then they come crawling to kiss my feet. I've had enough. The bravery that the Wizarding world once fuelled for me – has gone. My respect for the Wizarding world has left me." Hermione wrapped her arms around her dearest and closest friend. He was right in many ways. Yet she stood by her original argument.

"Harry, I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. I'll fight by your side – to the end. Together, and with the assistance of all your supporters, we'll destroy this new Dark Lord. Once and for all." Harry sighed and took Hermione by the shoulders.

"I'm empty. I don't think I can handle another battle for a purpose completely beyond me. With an enemy I've known nearly all my life. There's good in him still; I know it. But I'm not the one you're all looking for. I'm no hero, Hermione. I'm completely devoid of all emotion, purpose, hope, reason – and all that is left… is sadness."

_**There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
But no one asks the question why,  
He has been here.  
Old men kneel to accept their fate.  
Wives and daughters cut and raped.  
A generation drenched in hate.  
Yes, he has been here.  
**_

Hermione looked around at the village people. There was no one there to help them. They were struggling along by themselves with no one to aid, support or comfort them. She looked to Harry and he seemed to know what she was thinking. Together they went over to a woman struggling to carry a man out of the mud, with two little children gripping onto her dirty apron in fear. Hermione took the two little children up in her arms, resting one on each hip. With a simple levitation spell, Harry lifted the man up from the mud. He wiped the bloodied mud from the mans eyes and cleared his mouth of any dirt. He still had a heartbeat, and was breathing.

"Where do I take him?" Harry looked to the woman. Her eyes softened; truly grateful for the assistance.

"We live just down that alleyway. I just need to get him into a bed and I can take care of him from there." Harry nodded as he put the woman's arm around his shoulders and supported her with his arm around her waist. He walked her to the door of her house with the man levitating behind them. As Harry lay the man down on the sofa Hermione took the children into the kitchen where the house elf gathered blankets, clean clothes and warm drinks.

"You two should be fine now." She smiled at the children, thanked the house elf for his help and met Harry out the front of the house. She smiled at him as she headed for the main street to help more people.

As they emerged onto the main road, others had followed their lead and were helping those in distress. Hermione recognised them as students and teachers from the school. There were a few people in Ministry of Magic robes, apparating one after the other. They were the 'Immediate Response Unit'. They were usually the first to arrive on the scene, their purpose was to assess the situation and give aid as it was needed until the Ministry had formed a proper structure to solve the disaster at hand.

Harry went over to a little boy crouching in the mud, crying. He bent down to the boy's height.

"Hey little fella'. Where are your parents?" The little boy pointed to an open doorway near by. Darkness loomed from inside, an eerie silence emitting from the house. Harry stood and drew his wand. He slunk into the house, taking his time and controlling his overly fast breathing. He made his way slowly down the hallway. Checking each room as he went. He eventually came to the kitchen door, partially open. It creaked on its hinges as he pushed it open with his foot, entering the room wand first and raised. To his left the bottom half of a mans legs protruded the end of the kitchen bench. Harry hung his head, already knowing the fate of the man on the other side of the bench. He looked around for the wife. She was not here…

Just past the table where the family would've sat for dinner earlier that evening was a doorway with a flight of stairs leading up to a small landing and another room. Harry proceeded up to this room with severe caution. Harry had seen quite a few horrific scenes fighting Voldemort during the Great War. But nothing could've prepared him for what he was about to see.

The room was the master bedroom. The wife, barely recognisable for cuts, severs and blood. By heaven and hell was there blood. Harry had never seen so much. Surely, it could not all be hers? The walls had been almost smeared with a bloody rag. The woman's clothes were drenched in blood, her arms and legs splayed wide to the corners of the bed. Her corseted bodice of her dress was half undone, and her white cotton dress scrunched up to her waist. Her body was mutilated from abrasions and cuts, seemingly made from a razor-fine blade. Harry closed his eyes and turned away from the scene. Knowing too well from the signs what'd occurred here. The pain and suffering that woman would've gone through…

**_And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness. _**

Harry emerged from the house to encounter Hermione holding the little boy he'd talked to earlier, the little boy whose parents were brutally murdered. Hermione smiled at him weakly.

"His name's Gareth. And he's four years old." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Hermione. I give up. I can't do it anymore. I'm devoid of all emotion. I simply, don't care anymore." Hermione scoffed. She looked at him, a boy she'd known and loved since her first year at Hogwarts. 10 years had pasted since that time and she'd never been ashamed of him. Until now. He was her hero. Her mentor. Her life. Her soul.

"No Harry. It's not that you don't care; you simply have no bravery."

* * *

Authors Note: Hey all! I hope you like my latest fic! I'm in love with James Blunt and his new album. Seriously, all his songs have got HP stories just sitting within their messages. Blunt wrote this song whilst he was in the army for peace keeping services, based on the scenes he saw and experienced in the country he was sent to.

So uh, did anyone pick up on the "Serenity" reference in there? Hehe. Sorry. I'm a nerd. Actually, my boyfriend started me on it. Blame him.

I'm actually contemplating making this into an actual story. Incase you didn't realised, there's a "New Dark Lord" not telling who. You can work it out for yourself.It's set after Voldemorts time. Harry and Hermione are no long students at Hogwarts, but teachers there. Ron, was killed by Voldemort. But then again, making this into an actual story depends on all you reviewers out there. Hehe

So please, give me your reviews!

Much love

Ami xox


End file.
